<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Christmas with the Fraisers by ExplosiveRanga</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28237581">Christmas with the Fraisers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExplosiveRanga/pseuds/ExplosiveRanga'>ExplosiveRanga</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stargate SG-1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>12 Days of Ficmas, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, First Christmas, first snow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:13:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28237581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExplosiveRanga/pseuds/ExplosiveRanga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassandra's first Christmas on Earth. Part 4 of the 12 days of ficmas taking place on our Discord!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Christmas with the Fraisers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     </p>
<p>       Janet Fraiser never thought she’d have kids. She’d always wanted children, a family; perhaps that's why she rushed into a loveless marriage too young. She’d given up the dream when she’d gotten divorced (something a good catholic girl was never supposed to do) so she focused on her career instead, figuring that there would be time to do all of that later but after she’d joined the SCG, all plans of kids and a family went out the window. She resolved herself to the fact that she’d never be a mother but then, they found Cassie and when it became clear that she didn't have a family to go back to, Janet had jumped on the opportunity to be the little girl’s guardian.<br/>
      It was only supposed to be for a few weeks while they found her a permanent family, one with high enough clearance but weeks turned to months and, before either of them knew it, the first snow had started falling on Colorado springs. Cassie had never experienced weather like this so Janet found herself being woken at the crack of dawn, a mop of blonde hair hovering over her face, the little girl’s smile bigger than Janet had ever seen it.<br/>
      “Janet, look! What is it?” She pointed to the windowsill that now had a thin layer of ice frosted over the pane, tiny snowflakes drifting peacefully past the glass, the sky slowly lightening outside.<br/>
      Janet smiled sleepily and sat up, rubbing the little girl’s back.<br/>
      “That’s snow, baby.”<br/>
      “Can I go play?”</p>
<p>     </p>
<p>       	An hour later, Cassie rugged up to the nines in a winter coat a size too big, thick woolen gloves, and snow boots, the pair edged out onto the porch. Beyond the horizon, the sun had risen, the top peeking over the edge of the houses across the street. The air was sharp against their bare faces but when one of the snowflakes landed on her daughter’s cheek, she shrieked with delight and leaped down the stairs into the yard. There was barely an inch on the grass but the girl frog leaped across the yard, basking in the crunch under her feet. Janet followed, chuckling, her hand swiping across the damp railing. Cassie turned back to her as Janet crouched, scooping the slush into her hand, smoothing it into a small ball. Curious eyes watched her and then the girl copied, catching on quickly.<br/>
      Looking back, Janet wasn’t sure who threw the first snowball but she knew that this was a moment she’d remember for the rest of her life; her daughter with flushed cheeks, glee sparkling in her eyes as they tossed snowballs at each other, the sunrise behind her golden hair. The doctor’s chest felt heavy with love for the child; what happened to Cassie on Hanka was horrible and she wouldn’t wish it to happen to anyone but she also knew that she was so god damned lucky that they’d found Cassie.<br/>
      Faces red and clothes soaked, the pair bundled back into the warm house, abandoning their boots by the door. Homer took the opportunity to lick the water melting from them as Cassie sat by the fire and Janet disappeared into the kitchen. She emerged a few moments later, two steaming mugs of hot cocoa with cream and chocolate sprinkles in her grasp. Cassie had stripped from her winter gear and now sat in her pajamas, a plush blanket underneath her. The dog had joined her and Janet sat beside her, using the coffee table to hold their drinks.<br/>
      “I think I love snow,” the girl proclaimed, wiggling her bare toes in front of the fire.<br/>
      “You know, winter is my favourite time of year on earth.”<br/>
      “Really?” Janet nodded. “On Hanka, when it got cold, we had a drink made from barley and we’d burn a big fire in the town square every week and we’d tell stories…” Cassie chewed her lip, frowning, eyes watching the flickering light before her. Janet scooted closer, her arm wrapping around the small frame, pressing a kiss to the messy hair.<br/>
      “I’d love to hear all about it when you want to tell me.”<br/>
      They sat for a moment before Janet reached for their drinks and passed her daughter a mug. “This is an earth tradition. It’s called ‘hot cocoa’.”<br/>
      “Hot cocoa?” She sniffed it suspiciously.<br/>
      “Liquid chocolate.”<br/>
      The eyes lit up and she dove into the beverage without hesitation, the whipped cream leaving a foamy moustache above the little girl’s lip. Janet laughed with delight, reaching over to wipe it away.<br/>
      “If you think these are good, wait until I tell you about pudding.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>